


One Step Further

by DrJLecter



Series: Asexual Will Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Will, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: Will walks in on Hannibal masturbating and he's not quite sure what to do with the fact that Hannibal actually does things he isn't aware of. He doesn't like it. Now what to do about that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2016! Let's end this horrible excuse of a year with something snuggly and warm and soft. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Llew for your wonderful beta work! All remaining mistakes are my own <3

Will should have expected it to happen at some point.

Hannibal and he lived in each other’s pockets almost 24/7, so there was absolutely no reason to be as shocked as he was to stumble in on Hannibal masturbating in the shower.

He’d woken up earlier than usual; his bladder demanding that he get up before it was his time while Hannibal was already showering. With his eyes barely open and his mind more than half asleep it had taken him a moment to realize that the man had frozen next to him behind the milky glass, standing absolutely still. 

It was like ice cold water had been poured down his nape when he finally realized what was going on. What he had interrupted.

His brain scrambled for a reaction and his mouth wasn’t much better.

“Oh god, I’m… fuck, so sorry, I just… I’m gonna…just leave…,” he stuttered and gestured and then fled the room, completely embarrassed and blushing hot all over.

He was wide awake now and went downstairs to finish his business in the guest bathroom and then he sat in their library in one of the huge armchairs staring out of the window.

Will could still feel the embarrassment prickle over his scalp.

He hadn’t given it any thought, really. Hannibal and he had settled in such a comfortable routine that the thought of Hannibal doing something without his noticing had been foreign. Now Will realized that there was an entire part of Hannibal’s life he wasn’t aware of. 

Will still didn’t want to have sex with Hannibal, so for a moment he was confused why it riled him up so much. He didn’t _want_ to be part of Hannibal’s sex life, and yet he was furious about being shut out of it.

Will scowled at his reflection in the window. He would never know how Hannibal’s face looked when he was aroused, or how he might tremble when pleasure flooded through his body. His imagination was good enough to picture it in his mind, but it would always be just a poor reflection of the real thing. A pale shadow, murky through the thick glass of never having seen it for himself.

Hurried steps coming down the stairs broke him out of his reverie.

Hannibal appeared in the doorway to the library, looking completely out of sorts. His hair was still mostly wet, dripping down his neck and on his shoulders. His thin shirt was plastered to his body as if he’d barely taken time to dry himself after stepping out of the shower.

His face, though, was what sent ice cold shivers down Will’s spine.

Hannibal looked as close to panic as he’d ever seen him. Wide eyes, open mouth, lips trembling. His chest heaved as if he barely managed to fight oxygen into his lungs.

Will sat up, confused and concerned.

“Hannibal? What’s going on?”

The man didn’t say anything, just shook his head and from one second to the next his expression shuttered down. Only a blank mask was left and then he turned around and vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

Will got up to follow him, when abruptly he remembered his words in the bathroom and how they might have sounded under the special circumstances of their particular situation.

He paled.

“Hannibal,” he shouted and ran out of the room, took a desperate guess and stormed into the kitchen.

Hannibal stood in front of his coffee machine, fingers gripping the counter hard enough that his knuckles had turned white. His shoulders weren’t shaking, but Will guessed he wasn’t far off.

Without another thought he stepped close and plastered himself against the broad back, winding his arms around his torso and pressing them across his chest tightly. He sank his nose into the still damp strands and started to talk.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like it came across; I would never leave you. I was just surprised, please, everything is alright, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere…”

Will didn’t know how long he murmured softly and reassuringly into the warm skin of Hannibal’s neck, but at some point the man relaxed in his arms and leaned back into him. Will pressed a kiss to the protruding bone of his spine and fell silent, just breathing him in.

“After all these years, I am still surprised about how much power you yield over me. Just a few words and I was close to a breaking point I didn’t know existed.” The words were quiet, but Will could hear the darkness in them. The monster had reared its head for the first time in a while and found shackles that tied it down.

Will sighed and let his arms slide down, but Hannibal’s hands caught them and held them still in front of his stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

Hannibal turned around at that, never leaving his embrace so they were face to face, close enough to feel each other’s breath, Will’s hands at the small of his back now.

“There is nothing to apologize for, Will. I am here because I want to be here and because life without you would not be worth living.”

Will felt his face heat up and he bent down to hide it in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.

“Stop saying things like that, _Jesus_ , Hannibal,” he mumbled through his embarrassment.

His shoulders got squeezed tightly in response and Will pressed a smile to the warm skin under his lips before leaning back.

“You were about to make coffee, I think,” he said and his smile broadened as all the remaining tension left Hannibal.

+++

For a few weeks everything went back to normal.

Then, one morning Will woke up with Hannibal pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his middle, nose in his hair.

It happened sometimes and Will usually liked it as long as he didn’t have to try to sleep that way.

He sank back into the warmth of Hannibal’s firm chest, enjoying the feeling of being embraced and kept safe. Hannibal made a small sound and snuggled closer, one of his hands clenching tight into Will’s shirt over his heart.

Will smiled. He would never get over the cute and snuggly side of the cannibalistic serial killer currently clinging to him.

That is, until Hannibal shifted again and there was definitely a hard cock pressing against his ass cheeks. Will’s smile faded into a frown. He could feel the heat through their thin garments and he felt goosebumps spread over his back. His chest constricted around his lungs. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

Carefully he tried to inch away from the hard pressure, holding his breath, trying not to wake Hannibal. It was a fruitless endeavor of course. Arms tightened around him for a moment and there was a short twitch of hips against his.

Hannibal’s hand tensed in his shirt and Will knew he was awake as he froze immediately, muscles locking up, knuckles turning white.

He didn’t flee though, which was a relief.

“My apologies,” he murmured and he drew away slowly, leaving Will’s back suddenly cold. His hand let go of Will’s shirt and he rolled away, obviously intending to leave the bed and go to the bathroom.

In an impulsive move, Will turned around and gripped his wrist, stopping the movement. The déjà vu feeling to the last time they had found each other in this position was almost overwhelming and Will swallowed hard. He had no idea why he stopped Hannibal and what to do with the situation now.

There was a slight crease between radiant maroon eyes, the question clear in them.

“Will?”

He let his eyes drop to where the thin blanket covered Hannibal’s lap, trying to see the hard flesh underneath.

“I…,” he stopped, clearing his throat. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

“I want to watch you,” he finally said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in something close to a stutter.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Invisible eyebrows climbed up under his soft silvery fringe and his eyes widened. Hannibal’s nostrils flared and Will had the insane idea that he might check for his arousal like a bloodhound scenting for blood.

“May I inquire as to why?” he asked carefully, composed.

Will sighed. Of course Hannibal would question his motives.

He sat up more properly, crossing his legs and wrapping the sheet around his shoulders. No need to beat around the bush.

“I’m jealous.”

That seemed to draw Hannibal up short. Will saw him turning that sentence around in his head, examining it from every possible angle. Slowly, Hannibal relaxed and leant back against the headboard.

“You feel you’re shut out of a part of my life and it annoys you.” He sounded so entirely smug that Will glared at him.

“Wouldn’t you be?” he sniped back.

Hannibal sobered up and nodded.

“I am not adverse to you being here; in fact, I would enjoy your presence. If you are sure that this is what you want.”

Will rubbed his face.

“I’m… I don’t know. It’s an insane idea and it might not work out, but if it gets too much, I’m just gonna make coffee then and leave you to it.”

Hannibal’s lip curled over his teeth and they both knew that he would not continue once Will had left the room. 

The following moments were filled by an awkward silence while they stared at each other and Will regretted everything. Maybe he would have been better off if he’d let Hannibal go to the shower.

The thought was as unpleasant as Will expected.

Finally, Hannibal decided to save them from a further drawn out tense silence. He averted his gaze and shifted under the cover to find a more comfortable position against the pillows. The soft rustling of sheets and clothes sounded loud in the room.

“How would you like me to do this? Do you have any preferences?”

He sounded so calm. As if he was asking what Will would like for dinner and not how he wanted him to jerk off in front of him. Will could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush.

“I… have not really thought that through. Just do what you always do?” He shrugged helplessly.

“As you wish. Would it be alright if I undress?”

Will felt more awkward by the second.

“Uh, yeah sure. I’ve seen you naked before, so I’m not gonna run away screaming or something.”

He didn’t like thinking back to those times, when he had to care for Hannibal’s wounds to make sure he didn’t die of an infection after everything they had survived. He barely remembered anything besides stress and anxiety and being on the run while half dead.

His attention snapped back to the room when Hannibal started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving Will’s face, scanning for any sign of discomfort or hesitation.

Will stared at the skin that got revealed inch by inch, scattered with countless scars and covered in thick fluff. He’s been fascinated by Hannibal’s chest hair for a while now and he wondered if this was the time to admit it, to ask if he could touch and run his fingers through the coarse looking silvery fur spreading over almost every inch of his torso.

The summer sun had painted his skin in a deep bronze tone and his regular schedule of running and swimming had rebuilt lean muscles stretched over wiry sinews. His age and good food had formed the gently rounded stomach. He was beautiful.

At last, Hannibal shrugged out of the garment and placed it next to himself on the bed. Neatly folded of course. He then waited for a moment as if hesitating, before he started to work his pants down his hips. Will twitched unconsciously as he saw hipbones and the trail of hair appear as the sheet slipped lower.

Will held his breath and Hannibal stopped moving.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no idea how to articulate that maybe he wasn’t ready to see Hannibal’s cock after all.

“Shall I stop?” Hannibal asked with gentle voice, holding the sheet up to his waist just under his navel.

Will shook his head. “No, don’t stop. Just maybe….” He gestured vaguely towards Hannibal’s middle.

“Keep the sheet?” 

Will just swallowed hard and nodded, hoping he didn’t ruin the last of the mood.

He tried to think of something to say while Hannibal got rid of his pants under the sheets. Somehow he still managed to look graceful while doing so.

“What do you usually think about? I mean, what images do you masturbate to?”

Hannibal froze in his movement to reach to the bedside drawer to throw him a look saying, _“You’re really asking this?_ ”.

“You could… elaborate.” Will was really curious. He wanted to know what went through Hannibal’s head when he was aroused. He wanted to dissect the reason behind his fantasies. How he imagined Will when alone in his head, in those parts of the mind palace he’d shut Will out of because he thought Will wouldn’t want to see them.

Hannibal slowly finished his movements to reach into the drawer, hand emerging with a bottle of lube. He seemed hesitant as he turned back.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to judge or be disgusted. I’m asking because I want to know,” Will said, trying to sound confident and certain. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded, but Hannibal nodded.

The opening of the bottle sounded loud in the quiet room and Will almost flinched in surprise.

Hannibal leaned further back into the pillows and pulled one leg up until the blanket formed a tent over his knee and the bed, making it impossible to see what went on under the stretched fabric. He pumped some of the gel into his hand and Will was transfixed by the shiny liquid in that big palm.

He took a deep breath as the hand vanished under the sheets and his eyes flitted up to Hannibal’s face for a moment. He looked completely composed and the urge to see him out of control and without restrain became overwhelming.

“I usually think about how your touch would feel. The taste of your skin. How your body would move under my fingertips as I explore every inch of you with my mouth and my hands.”

Will saw the exact moment when Hannibal’s hand closed around his shaft, the muscles in his arm shifting and tensing for a moment, and he had to swallow hard.

“Do you imagine fucking me?” he asked, his voice giving an embarrassing crack at the word _fucking_.

The movements of Hannibal’s arm showed that he had started a slow and regular rhythm and Will suddenly felt warm as he stared at the twitches of his pectorals.

“I do. Does that bother you? My using your body in my imagination?”

He shook his head before he even thought about it.

“No. It’s… flattering. Do you think about me fucking you as well?”

“Of course.” There was no hesitation this time and Hannibal’s nostrils flared. The first time he showed a sign that what happened under the sheet was actually affecting him. Will noticed a faint blush appearing under his chest hair. His small dark nipples were stiff.

“Do you have a preference?”

Hannibal gave him a small smile at that, eyes sparkling.

“No. My preference is to face you during the act, because I want to watch your expressions and to be able to kiss you whenever possible.”

Will hummed and Hannibal cocked his head in thought.

“It’s not the answer you expected.”

Will shook his head.

“I was expecting there to be more blood. I don’t know. Claiming, biting seems to be something that would fall right into your alley.” He shrugged and threw Hannibal a small smile, to take the sting out of his words.

Hannibal’s eyes darkened at that, and the sharp smile appearing on his face was that of a predator. “Who said that those are excluded?”

His voice had taken on a rougher edge and Will just knew there was a furiously red blush covering his face now. His eyes flicked to Hannibal’s mouth as his tongue appeared to wet his lips.

The sudden urge to kiss Hannibal, to feel his lips against his, was like a punch to the gut and he drew in a sharp breath through his nose.

Hannibal reacted to this with a shift of his hips, barely visible under the covers. He moistened his lips again and his biceps flexes strongly, pectorals and shoulder muscles firm with the strength of the grip around his cock.

Will tried to remember the last time he’d really wanted to kiss someone, to be an active participant in it instead of just being the recipient of the action.

Coming to a decision, Will let the blanket drop from his shoulders and half crawled half shifted awkwardly across the space between them until he knelt next to Hannibal, their thighs almost touching. 

Will watched Hannibal swallow hard, lips parted, and eyes wide. There were definite signs of his arousal now. His blush had spread over his chest and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, glistening in the morning light. His pupils were blown wide and the pulse on his throat was visibly racing.

It made Will’s heart thump heavily in his chest and he could feel a gentle warmth flooding through his veins. He loved seeing Hannibal like this. Soft and vulnerable and open. Stripped naked of his usual defenses. Just for him.

He could feel the heat of Hannibal’s body through the layers of clothes and blankets and it felt so intimate and alien that Will had a moment of panic gripping his heart in a tight grasp before he forced himself to take a deep breath and relax again.

“I think I’d like to kiss you,” Will finally said.

Hannibal let out a soft sound and his body visibly seized in a spark of arousal, his arm stuttering in its movement.

“Will…,” he said helplessly, eyes shining with too many emotions.

“It’s okay. I want to. Please?”

Hannibal just nodded, eyes fixed on Will’s mouth like a starving man looking upon a feast.

Will shifted a bit further up the bed and then he leaned in, trying not to appear as clueless and awkward as he felt. Halfway in, he lost his balance, because of course he did, and he caught himself with a hand on Hannibal’s chest, palm spreading over his pectoral, fingertips pressing against the strong collarbone.

They both made a soft sound of surprise at the contact.

Will swallowed hard. They were closer than he’s ever been with someone else, but this moment with his hand on Hannibal’s heated and moist skin under his palm was like a whole new level of _close_ and it prickled across his scalp.

He looked into Hannibal’s eyes, open with wonder and adoration and he had to close his eyes, leaning down the last few inches. Their lips met with the softest touch, barely brushing against each other before he drew back, opening his eyes again.

Hannibal was absolutely still, eyes closed, as if scared that any kind of movement would break the connection.

Will pressed another sweet kiss to parted lips and breathed against him. The thought that Hannibal might be even more off balance with this new development gave him some of his confidence back.

“Breathe,” he whispered gently.

Hannibal drew in a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. His pupils were huge, almost swallowing the radiant brown.

“You never cease to amaze and surprise me, Will.” His voice was thick, wrapped tightly around his accent and Will shivered.

He averted his eyes and concentrated on where his hand was lying. His heart gave a painful thud when he slowly let his palm glide lower until he could feel the curls of Hannibal’s chest hair under his skin. His ring finger grazed over a pebbled nipple. Hannibal drew in a sharp breath and the muscles under his hand shifted.

Will saw his arm slowly starting to move again, but he could feel the restraint, the barely contained need to move faster like a physical brush against his skin.

“Don’t hold back. Please. I want to see all of you.”

Hannibal’s back arched off the bed and he dropped his head down to Will’s shoulder with a low moan, his body twitching with pleasure racing through every nerve as his hand started a faster rhythm, the sounds of slick skin on skin finally reaching him as well.

Will swallowed and tried to tune out the sounds. He wrapped his free arm around Hannibal’s broad back, fingers digging into his side, while his other hand glided up the broad chest again to wrap around his throat for a moment before burying in the strands of hair at the back of his neck.

Hannibal’s free arm carefully wrapped around his back, before fisting into his shirt to pull him closer.

He could feel the twitches and jerks of muscles of the man in his arms everywhere, the hot breath ghosting in gasps heating upon a spot on his shoulder. 

He pressed his cheek to the top of Hannibal’s head, closing his eyes to take it all in.

Hannibal’s arousal was cascading over his being like soft and warm waves of the Caribbean Sea, gently lapping at his consciousness.

He felt calm with it. Like a rock in the tides, he let it wash around him. With others it had always felt oppressing. Threatening. Suffocating.

“Are you close?” He asked, voice calm and quiet, finding stability in the way Hannibal fell apart.

For him.

Because of him. The thought sent a heady feeling of power through him and he had to swallow a gasp.

Hannibal just nodded, face pressed against his neck, the movement of his arm losing rhythm, becoming jerky.

Will gripped his hair tight to pull his head away from his shoulder until Hannibal’s neck was arched and he had a good view of his face.

Will observed him for a long moment. He saw the strained expression, eye heavily lidded, furrowed brows, mouth open, skin glistening. He looked as if he was in pain. He was beautiful. Unrestrained. Open.

“Come for me.”

Hannibal’s breath was labored and fast and when his body went over the peak of his pleasure it stopped in his lungs, body arching, straining against Will’s hold. He bent down to press his lips against Hannibal’s again, this time he opened his mouth to dip his tongue inside.

Their tongues met for a moment, brushing against each other with sizzling electricity before Will drew back and Hannibal fell against him boneless, still breathing heavily.

He swallowed hard as he hugged Hannibal to his chest, easing the grip he had on his hair to gently stroke over his scalp soothingly. His body radiated heat and Will felt sweat soak through his shirt.

His own heart slowly calmed down and he pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s hair. His body was thrumming with energy and excitement itching under his skin, but there was no arousal. His cock was soft; entirely unaffected by what just happened. For a moment he mourned the lack of response and his inability to give Hannibal the physical reciprocation he wanted.

Will wondered if it would be enough for Hannibal in the long run. It must feel one sided to him with Will a mere bystander to his pleasure with no way of making Will feel the same things he experienced.

Hannibal had _bared_ himself to him, knowing that Will could never do the same.

Will smiled and tightened his arms for a moment.

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before slowly sitting up, dislodging Will’s hands from his body. He was looking entirely composed again, but Will knew he wasn’t. His pulse was still throbbing under his skin and his chest moved with deep and silent breaths. His left hand was still hidden under the blanket.

“Was it what you had hoped for?” he asked with a rough voice, breath still slightly too fast.

Will closed his eyes to recall every moment of the last minutes.

“It was. It was better than I could have imagined.” He lifted his hands to embrace Hannibal’s face. His thumbs stroke over his sharp cheekbones with a soft smile.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. 

Hannibal smiled then, his eyes shining and body relaxing into Will’s hold, leaning closer to press another gentle kiss to his lips.

Will breathed him in, smelling the strong scent of come in his nose and drew back. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Hannibal’s noise.

“Go clean up, I’m gonna make coffee, alright?”

Hannibal just hummed, seemingly completely blissed out.

Will snorted and let himself fall onto his back, stretching languidly with a groan to relax the muscles in his back and legs, cramped from the position he’d been in. Hannibal’s eyes roamed over his body, lingering on where his shirt had exposed some of his stomach.

Will arched his back some more, feeling confident enough to tease.

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled with amusement before he put his warm palm over Will’s knee to stop his wriggling.

“Go and make breakfast. I’ll be down with you in a few minutes.” Will could hear the smile in his voice and couldn’t stop from smiling back wide. The scar tissue in his cheek twinged.

He pressed his knee up into Hannibal’s hand and sat up to lean close and kiss Hannibal softly.

“Thank you,” he murmured against warm lips. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Hannibal tilted his head and cautiously deepened the kiss, sliding their lips against each other and sweetly stroking his tongue over Will’s mouth. It was gentle and careful and Will might be melting a bit.

He drew back after a few moments and Hannibal’s eyes were shining.

“Whatever you need. Whatever you allow me to give you. Always.”

“Sap,” he snorted. “You’re such a hopeless romantic.” He knew he was grinning stupidly, but he couldn’t help it. Will pressed their lips together again before he finally made himself get up and leave for the kitchen.

Sometimes he didn’t know how he deserved to be this happy and he waited for the other shoe to drop and yank everything from under his feet. Today was not such a day. Today he simply enjoyed everything he had to the fullest.


End file.
